In communications networks, network devices are often tested using testing platforms that generate test packets, send the packets to a device under test, receive responsive packets from the device under test, and generate statistics indicative of the performance of the device under test. For example, in mobile networks, it may be desirable to test the functionality of a serving gateway (SGW) by sending streams of test packets to the SGW. In some tests, the streams of test packets mimic the traffic that would be received by such a node if the node were operating in a live network. In other tests, the goal is to send streams of packets that test the extremes of the operational capabilities or stress test the device under test.
In some test environments e.g., when testing layer 7 (L7) content aware network devices, it may be important to find out the maximum limit of various data rates a device under test can sustain. For example, various data rates that can be tested may include a connection establishment rate, a L7 transaction rate, a L7 byte exchange or throughput rate. A performance benchmarking or testing tool may test an, actual data rate against a desired target operations rate by attempting to maintain the target operations rate throughout a testing period. Conventional test tools have problems maintaining a target operations rate at a device under test throughout a testing period.
Accordingly, in light of these difficulties, a need exists for improved methods, systems, and computer readable media for adjusting load at a device under test.